


Crimson

by blackstar



Series: 30 day writing challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pre-Slash, Scott decides to wait for Stiles to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar/pseuds/blackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crimson - Someone or something that is the greatest example of the color Crimson. The person is usually vastly intelligent, silent but when speaks; speaks with wisdom, somewhat durable, often dark and mysterious at first, and is caring and sweet. [urbandictionary.com]</p>
<p>This sounds like a description of someone Stiles knows but he can't quite put his finger on who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

Crimson - Someone or something that is the greatest example of the color Crimson. The person is usually vastly intelligent, silent but when speaks; speaks with wisdom, somewhat durable, often dark and mysterious at first, and is caring and sweet. [urbandictionary.com]

 

Research was, for Stiles, a holy, yet weirdly messy activity. He was reading on Polish history (his grandmother was, and he had a day off from supernatural duties, okay?), when he saw the word “crimson” being used in weird sport. The thread began from there, with the finding that crimson was a synonym for magnate in Polish, which led Stiles to further research the color crimson and all of the cultural and historical references he could find, related to the color. It was like this most of the time – Stiles got weirdly fascinated by words or parts of history or countries or something else and he would research the hell out of them until he was satisfied with the gained knowledge. He still hadn’t felt that satisfaction when it came to supernatural business because that research thread became a thousand threads and he can’t keep up so fast if he wants to keep his mental health in an OK condition.

And this is how he was lead to a definition in urban dictionary, which he always finds fun. It’s not the first definition, but the third that really hits a chord in Stiles and he’s not sure why. It feels like he’s reading someone’s description. He shakes it off quickly though, and returns to the previous thread, so he can read up more on the usage of crimson as a verb. This research frenzy is exhausted by the end of the day and Stiles promptly forgets about it soon after.

-

He was panting, bent in half and hands on his knees, his head bowed down. He was covered in blood in places he really regretted – like his hoodie, which was probably lost forever with all of the guts which covered it along with the blood; there were some parts he very much looked forward to cleaning, like his face. Right now, though, he was just relieved, because and alpha werewolf had just attacked him and he was still alive.

Derek had given him plenty of information beforehand, for once in their budding friendship allowing Stiles full access to the information before making the plan. It was a refreshing improvement. Scott caught up and stopped next to him, concern on his face, when Stiles looked up.

“You okay, buddy?” Scott asked, checking Stiles over for wounds. “I told Derek we shouldn’t use that path, it was too dangerous. You were almost in his jaw.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Don’t worry, all deliberate.” Stiles smiled as brightly as he could and then straightened himself. Derek caught up as well then, clothes torn and bloody, his face the reflection of Stiles thought he looked like, bloodied and dirty. A word helpfully popped into his head, ‘crimson’. He was crimson.

And it was easy to access the memories of that day a couple of weeks ago, when he had read through Polish texts and wrong translations, Wikipedia articles and a very memorable definition.

“Dude.” He said to Derek, eyes going wide.

“I’m fine, it’s not my blood.” Derek replied, fast, without a pause. “And don’t call me dude.” He added, his eyebrows closing in together to make him look more scary, Stiles thought.

“No no, yeah, I saw the fight, I know you’re okay but. Dude.” Derek opened his mouth to reply but Stiles shook his head “You’re crimson.”

Derek rolled his eyes theatrically.

“Yes, Stiles, _I’m covered in blood and guts._ ” He said, eyebrows shooting up as his sarcasm rose. Wow, those eyebrows were very expressive.

“No, I mean. You’re _crimson._ ” Stiles repeated and then realized that meant something other than blood only to him. “Uh, sorry, clarifying. I read this one definition of crimson in urban dictionary and it said crimson could mean a really intelligent person, who rarely speaks but only speaks wisdom – and in your case, sassy comebacks as well I guess, and it said that a crimson person is dark and all… broody like you at first, but is actually really nice and sweet and genuine. And I wondered who that reminded me of and then I forgot to really think about it and looking at you all… crimson right now. And that’s what you are.”

Stiles was either imagining it, or a slight blush was spreading behind the redness of the blood on Derek’s neck. He was probably imagining it. Scott coughed, looking a bit like he wanted to get out of there but then smiled at Stiles, saying nothing. Derek just looked uncomfortable.

“Sorry, sorry. Just rambling, you know me.” Stiles said and scratched at the back of his neck absentmindedly, pulling out a piece of… what even was that, he didn’t need to know, in the process.

“Uh, thanks for that, Stiles.” Derek said as they went to leave the forest and he sounded like he wasn’t sarcastic and actually meant it but didn’t look at Stiles directly, avoiding his eyes all the way to Stiles’ house where they dropped him off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10. 
> 
> God, I'm so tired and this drabble was all I could muster.   
> maybe I'll write a sequel to it. Probably not, though. :D sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, Stiles making cute compliments to Derek without even realizing it is so cute in my head. It's completely possible I messed up the portrayal.  
> Off to bed, I need some sleep! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
